foofurfandomcom-20200214-history
Foofur and Dolly: The Musical
Foofur and Dolly: The Musical is a fan-made movie idea by Rigsrigsrigs10918 and CartoonLover Premise This musical romantic comedy features the story of Foofur and Dolly, as well as their friends, all the while Foofur tries to win Dolly's heart before Burt does. But the story is Non-Canon. Cast of Characters * Foofur * Dolly * Burt * Fencer * Cleo * Annabell * Louis * Fritz-Carlos * Hazel * Rocki * Vinnie * The Cat Pack * Viola * Vincent * Vera * Isis * Osiris * Kiyo * Aiko * Mrs. Amelia Escrow (Cameo) * Pepe * Andrew Escrow * Jessica Fan Voice Casting Frank Welker as Foofur/Alphonse Susan Blu as Dolly William Callaway as Burt Dave Wittenberg as Fencer Alicyn Packard as Cleo Susan Tolsky as Annabell Rick Zieff as Louis Jonathan Schmock as Fritz-Carlos Pat Carroll as Hazel Nancy Cartwright as Rocki Peter Cullen as Vinnie/Ralph Jim Cummings as Ferdinand Alex Hirsch as Rusty Charity James as Viola Kath Soucie as Vincent Kari Wahlgren as Vera Dee Bradley Baker as Pepe Tress MacNeille as Mrs. Escrow E.G. Daily as Andrew Escrow Julie Wittner as Jessica Plot Act One Foofur and Fencer are seen relaxing at the living room, but Foofur is lost in his thoughts. When Fencer asks Foofur, Foofur tells him that he can't stop thinking about Dolly and how one day he will marry her("Me and My Dolly"). Fencer decides that the two should go and visit Dolly. When Foofur and Fencer are outside, they bump into Burt, who also wants to see Dolly. Foofur and Burt argue until Fencer stops Foofur and the two walk away. Burt then expresses his deep jealousy against Foofur, ever since the Café Incident from "Foofur Falls in Love" ("That Darn Foofur"). Later on, Foofur and Fencer find Dolly by the fountain. Dolly is unsure if she should be with Foofur or Burt.("Who Should I Choose?") Soon, Dolly notices Foofur and Foofur invites her to the mansion they live. Just they were about to enter the mansion, Pepe can be heard barking and the trio hide and Pepe enters, looking for Foofur, Dolly and Fencer but to no avail.("When I find You") Just as Pepe was about to head back to his owner, he sees Burt and the two make a deal that Burt will help find Foofur and the gang if Pepe helps Burt marry Dolly. ("Our Marvelous, Devious Plan") As soon as Pepe and Burt leave, Foofur and Fencer decide to warn the others about Pepe and Burt's plan while Dolly stays behind. Meanwhile, at an alley, the Cat Pack introduces themselves to the audience, and on how they hate dogs. ("We're The Cat Pack") But, the song was put to a halt by Viola, who wants Her Husband Vinnie to watch over Vincent and Vera. Vinnie then warns Vincent and Vera about Dogs, primarily, Foofur and the Gang. Viola intervenes and tries to tell him that not all dogs are bad, but, Vinnie refuses to listen. ("He's A Bully Dog, She's A Bully Dog") While Vinnie was resting up for another day, Vera and Vincent whisper to each other about finding out if Foofur and the Gang are really good or bad and sneak out first chance They get. The audience learns that Viola is secretly friends with Dolly and Foofur. Back at the mansion, after warning the gang about Burt and Pepe's plan, Foofur and Fencer remember that each of them have arranged seats for Mario's, a pet friendly Italian restaurant. Accompanied by Fritz-Carlos and Hazel, Foofur and Fencer, with Cleo and Dolly, have a stroll to Mario's. ("Tonight We Dine At Mario's") The group is unaware that two pairs of eyes watch them from behind a bush. Act Two As soon as Foofur and the group go by Mario's, they are greeted by Andrew and Jessica. Dolly, curious about Andrew and Jessica, asked them how Andrew can understand her language. Andrew and Jessica then introduce Dolly and Cleo the Barker Watch as Vincent and Vera look as well. ("The Incredible Barker Watch") Just as they were about to go inside, Burt and Pepe stop them and Foofur and Burt argue once again. Dolly tries to stop them, but then Foofur and Burt ask Dolly who should be her true love. ("Choose Me, Not Him!") The indecisive Dolly is seen reduced to tears and leaves, leaving Foofur heart-broken ("Who Should I Choose" Reprise") Three days later, Foofur is seen drowning his sorrows with juice in the kitchen. Fencer and his family come by and comfort him. But, just then, Rocki rushes in and alerts Foofur that Dolly and her owner are going on a vacation to Monticello, Indiana. Determined to make amends with Dolly, Foofur, joined by Fencer, Cleo, Louis, Annabell, Hazel, Fritz-Carlos, were provided bus money by Andrew and Jessica and take a bus ride to Indiana while Viola offers to babysit Rocki and the kittens. The gang then sings about how excited they are about Indiana while Vincent and Vera, in disguise, sneak on aboard.("I'm Indiana Bound") unfortunately, a tree falls, blocking the bus' path. Just as they were about to walk their way to Monticello, Burt and Pepe stop them and threaten to tell on Mrs. Escrow if they take another step further. ("Hold It!") Not flinched, Foofur tells Burt and Pepe off and the gang proceeds. When they reach the outer limits of Monticello, Fencer and Fritz-Carlos notice Vincent and Vera following them. The kittens eventually confessed that they were following Foofur and the others to debunk their father's warning. When Vincent asks Fritz-Carlos about what love is like, (regarding the Fence-climbing contest winning the heart of Nunzia in the past) Fritz-Carlos responds, in song, by telling him that love can be a mysterious and sometimes complicated thing. ("Love Is A Mystery") The gang finally reaches Monticello and see Dolly by the shore of Lake Shafer. Dolly sees Foofur and hugs him, knowing that it has been three days since they last saw each other. But, just then, Burt and Pepe enter and Burt and Foofur have a singing battle of who should be Dolly's true love. ("Sweet Dolly Dear") After a while, Dolly is left with choosing once again. As Dolly walks toward one of them, Burt holds his arms out to hug her. Unfortunately for him, Dolly walks past Burt and hugs Foofur, much to the happiness of Foofur and friends. The frustrated Burt leaves and Pepe, feeling happy for Foofur and Dolly, decides not to snitch on Foofur and the gang as he follows Burt. Foofur and the gang enjoy their vacation and Foofur and Dolly kiss while watching the sunset. Afterwards, the entire cast enters and bows before the audience. ("Me and My Dolly Reprise") Songs Overture(Medley of Foofur Theme Song, Me and My Dolly, Who Would I Choose, and Sweet Dolly Dear) Act One 1.The Foofur Theme Song - Sung by the entire cast 2. Me and My Dolly - Sung by Foofur 3. That Darn Foofur - Sung by Burt 4. Who Should I Choose - Sung by Dolly 5. When I find You- Sung by Pepe 6. Our Marvelous, Devious Idea - Sung by Burt and Pepe 7. We're The Cat Pack - Sung by The Cat Pack 8. He's a Bully Dog, She's a Bully Dog - Sung by Vinnie, Viola, Vincent and Vera 9. Tonight We Dine at Mario's - Sung by Foofur, Dolly, Fencer, Cleo, Fritz-Carlos, and Hazel Act Two 10. The Incredible Barker Watch - Sung by Andrew and Jessica 11. Choose Me, Not Him! - Sung by Foofur, Burt and Dolly 12. Who Should I Choose Reprise- Sung by Dolly and Foofur 13. I'm Indiana Bound- Sung by Foofur and the Gang 14. Hold It! - Sung by Burt and Pepe 15. Love Is A Mystery - Sung by Fritz-Carlos 16. Sweet Dolly Dear - Sung by Foofur and Burt 17. Me and My Dolly Reprise - Sung by the Entire Cast Category:Fanbase